


Wishing Well

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [22]
Category: Pocahontas (1995), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, POV Pocahontas, Post-Pocahontas (1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: The girl singing by the well islonely.





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Any/Pocahontas - New Love Awakens.

The girl singing by the well is _lonely_.

It’s a gnawing feeling Pocahontas is not well-acquainted with. Though she does know heartbreak after John went away, she’s still surrounded by love—love from her father, her people, from Nakoma and her animals. Their presence soothes that ache.

But as she peers through the leafy trees to see the white woman in her long skirts pull bucket after bucket of water from the old stone well, she can see that she is not well-loved. She’s beautiful in a pale, soft way, with dark hair and smooth skin, but she has mysterious eyes, dark like looking into the lagoon on a moonless night. And when she sings, though her voice is clear as a bird’s, it is filled with longing.

And such a sad song— _someday my prince will come_. What kind of life is that, waiting for a man who is not longing for you as well? Waiting for a man who shows up on his own time with no thought for this pretty woman’s?

So Pocahontas closes her eyes, breathes, and parts the green branches to appear before the girl by the well.

She won’t make her wait any longer.


End file.
